England And Japan Volleyball
by Say-Ruh
Summary: Mt first story pls be kind xd Hannah King moves to Japan and discovers the friendship with Yachi.


**イングランドと日本**

 **England and Japan**

 **バレーボール**

 **Volleyball**

* * *

 **Word Count: 1,148**

* * *

We're moving, again, straight from England to Japan because of my parent's work. I heard the scenery is really nice over there, with the cherry blossom season and the rivers I see from watching Japanese films and anime, also the uniforms are really cute. I'm just worried about how I am going to make friends. My Japanese is alright, because my mum teaches me a lot, since she's Japanese born. English is literally my first language because I grew up in England and everyone, well most, speak English there, even my dad, he's an Englishman.

My mother and father were, well my father has helped me reach things from the top of my wardrobe, he also made the weirdest jokes. His height made him seem awkward in family portraits, his frame towering over ours similar to those titans from the AOT manga. He is very socially extroverted because he can create conversations easily. My mother on the other hand is socially introverted, she isn't at all shy but she can't create conversations easily as my father. She's average height and is the typical caring mother.

Arriving at the airport was a little nerve racking, I forgot my passport at home so my parent's had to turn around so I can go grab it and go back to the airport. Almost forgot my glasses case, which included my glasses for me to read up close _whoops silly me!_

"Hannah, you almost forgot something again, we're gonna be _lateeee_!" My brother whined as he slowly crumpled towards the floor.

I've basically always been like this, though my test results for my classes were pretty high, quite shocking really. I honestly had no idea how it happened, though my friends at school said I apparently paid attention in class- or at least a kind of attention. Really I'm just staring at the spelling mistake that no one had called out yet.

Seeing the clouds wonder by as the plane continued flying made me very relaxed, I wandered into a deep sleep and by the time I woke up I already knew we landed. People started a low roar as tall, cluttered bodies moved into the already cramped aisles. The feeling of heat stretched out throughout my body and I feel tears of sweat seeping into my clothes.

Getting out of the plane was one of the most relieving things ever, I felt the cold wind again, blowing my hair in the wind. Wandering around and listening to all the Japanese being spoken, hearing some words I understood, I saw the exact same scenery I thought I would see.

The airport is absolutely crowded and filled with thousands of people, folk of different origin and local shouting at each other and adding to the low roar of the room. Signs flashed harsh neons and symbols in quick succession, commands and locations buzzing on and off screen.

"Hannah! C'mon, or we'll be left behind!"

…

The second my brother and I saw the size difference between the two rooms, we looked to each other and then bolted, trying to wrestle the other out off the doorway for the ever so slightly larger space.

"Hey! I'm older, so I should get the larger room!" Directly glaring at my brother seeing his face crumple in fear.

"B-but I.. uh.. " He starts bawling his eyes out as he couldn't think of a comeback.

My parents start to come in as they heard my brother crying his eyes out. They walked in with confused looks on their faces, waiting for an explanation from me. I explained what happened, truthfully, and they started to laugh because we were fighting over such a small thing.

"Kennith sweetie, your sister needs to have the bigger room because she's starting high school, so she needs more space for her studies."

My brother being the good brother he is, understood and went towards the other room and gloomily dragged his belongings into his room.

I started to gather my own possessions and organised them into my room, trying to make my room look as tidy as possible, but I started to hear loud screaming from my window.

"HEY! DID YOU JUST MOVE HERE?!" A strange looking boy yelled in Japanese, I completely understood but I started to feel very shocked and anxious. Who was this person, and why is he yelling at our house?

I completely tried to ignore this boy and continued with my organising until I heard another yelling.

"HEY DON'T YOU IGNORE ME" He started to jump and flail his arms trying to get my attention.

Shockingly he jumped really high, my eyes widened. He noticed my reaction and the brightest smile ever appeared on his face. Strangely enough I swore I could see sparkles and flowers blooming along with his smile.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN AND TALK TO ME FACE TO FACE" He yelled once again, shivers went down my spine but I thought I could trust him.

I hope he's not disturbing the neighbours, with all this yelling and screaming. I could see some neighbours peeking out through their windows, laughing, as if they knew that this was how the guy acted normally.

I walked outside nervously, and was welcomed with a smile.

"HEY! HEY, never seen you before! How you doing?!" As he talked he laughed at the same time. He really is weird.

"Uh.. Hi… I'm good, I guess. I.. uh just moved here from England." My voice wavered and I hope he didn't notice.

"WOAH ENGLAND!? COOL! SO YOU CAN SPEAK ENGLISH?! I'm terrible at English."

He's really friendly, surprisingly, though he's awfully loud it felt like my ears were slowly losing their hearing….

"OH BY THE WAY MY NAME IS RYUUNOSKE TANAKA, YOU CAN CALL ME TANAKA SINCE WE'RE ALREADY FRIENDS! "

I started to burst out laughing and told him "M-my name is Hannah King, you can call me Hannah"

"NICE TO MEET YOU HANNAH, oh what year are you in?"

"Um 1st year?"

"OHH THEN YOU CAN CALL ME TANAKA-SENPAI"

"Oh… you're older than me?" I dropped my voice to a whisper, "I thought you were younger.."

"HUUHHH" The strangest looking face appeared and it was the most hilarious look ever.

…

It was dinner time and we're setting up the dining table and the conversation of which school I'm attending started.

"Hannah, since this area is quite small, I enrolled you to the nearest school here. It's called K-K-Kara-suh-no High School and I'm very sure you'll enjoy it very much." My dad stuttered on the word as the family laughed.

"Hahaha, dear It's pronounced Ka-ra-soo-no, Karasuno." My mum laughed, covering her mouth to avoid her food spilling.

"T-Thank you, hun." My dad's entire face flushed. "Eh-hem, anyway, you start after the weekend. They're mid-term though, so you'll have some work to catch up on."

Fun.


End file.
